


Good Or Bad (I Can't decide)

by Whiteon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick doesn't know Jason's alive, Ficlet, Flirting, Fluff, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Kinda, M/M, No Smut, Oneshot, Pre-Relationship, Protective Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27963092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiteon/pseuds/Whiteon
Summary: Dick wakes up in an unfamiliar room with Gotham's new crime lord after a mission gone wrong. Turns out he might not be as bad as he seems.Short snipet I had in the depths of my Google drive and edited to be shared.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 10
Kudos: 256





	Good Or Bad (I Can't decide)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you'll enjoy this short older fic while I work on my current, slightly longer one!

Dick opened his eyes slowly, headache banging his skull from within. A quick look at his surroundings told him that he wasn’t in the cave or any of his safehouses. He didn’t recognize the room he was in or the bed he was lying on. But it was very soft. The room was simple and kind of like a safehouse. Just not one of the bats. That did make Dick very concerned for his safety and especially the safety of his identity. He had no idea what had happened before he lost consciousness. At least he could feel his domino mask on his face.

“Looks like the bird’s awake,” a low and familiar voice said from somewhere near the bed. 

Dick turned around a little too fast. Black spots danced in his already dim vision. He closed his eyes and groaned. How did he not notice that  _ he _ was right there, next to him? Bruce would be so disappointed… 

“Hood…” He managed to mutter. “What… Where…?” 

“One of my safehouses. One of the cleanest, so be grateful, I got plenty more that are ten times dirtier, if you get what I mean.” 

Dick could tell that the man was smirking from his voice, making him feel like rolling his eyes. But exhaustion was too much and Dick wanted to fall back asleep.  _ I shouldn’t, he’s Red Hood for fucks sake. I can’t trust him. _

There was a long silence between them and Dick was sure Hood had left but then he felt the bed dip. A hand pressed against his forehead and Dick froze more out of habit. 

“Relax, just feeling for fever,” hushed voice explained and surprisingly, Dick relaxed and almost leaned into the touch. The hand pushed his sweaty bangs back and then disappeared. 

“You need to drink, can’t have you dry out,” Hood helped Dick sit up and lean against the big pillow the Hood placed behind Dick’s back. Then the taller man grabbed a bottle from the nightstand that was next to the bed and opened it. Dick held his hand out to take the bottle, but Hood refused to give it to him.

“I’m not a little kid,” Dick insisted but Hood shook his head. 

“Your hands are shaking. Sorry but you’re too weak to hold it and I don’t want you wetting my bed, not with just water.” Dick was sure that the man was winking or wiggling his eyebrows under the helmet. Dick attempted a weak growl but Hood just laughed and held the bottle to Dick’s dry lips. After a few gulps Hood took the bottle away and placed it back to the table after closing it. 

The awkward silence was back. Usually Dick was the definition of a chatter box but when he was with the Red Hood, he just couldn’t function normally. 

“What happened?” He decided to ask while the man was still there. Dick really couldn’t figure it out himself, and it bothered him. 

Hood looked like he was wondering whatever to tell him or not, shoulders tense. 

“There was an explosion at the warehouse you were investigating, I’m not really sure. Happened to pass by and see you jump out of the window at the last minute, injured and unconscious as soon as you hit the ground. You do know that you’re supposed to shoot a line? With your grapple gun?” Hood joked. 

Dick was sure that it wasn’t the whole story but he didn’t want to push it. Not yet at least. Red Hood was far too unpredictable and Dick wasn’t in any shape to defend himself. 

"Thanks, for not just leaving me there to bleed out," Dick said. "I'll just leave now." He added and started to get up. 

Or he would have if Hood hadn't pinned him down against the mattress, holding his wrists above his head with just one hand. Damn, the man was strong and Dick hated that he was kind of into it. How great would it feel to be held in those strong arms, skin to skin… Dick tried to get rid of those thoughts by biting his tongue. 

"Birdy, did you lose your common sense in that explosion? You can't hold a bottle, how do you think you're gonna stand, let alone get anywhere?" Hood asked him, sounding way more serious and caring than Dick had expected. Dick gaped at him for a second, his mouth going dry, but then he felt warm.

"Does the big, bad Red Hood actually care about me?" Dick asked and fought a smile that was threatening to form on his face. Sure, the man was a crime lord but it seemed like he  _ could _ be a bit of a softie, more than ever Dick thought.

The Hood groaned, annoyed, but didn't try to deny it. "Maybe a bit."

"You should try to sleep. I won't finish you off in your sleep," Hood continued and helped Dick to a more comfortable position to lay down. Dick noticed how much bigger Hood's hand was when he pressed it against Dick's forehead again. 

"How bad is it, doctor?" Dick joked but his smile faltered when Hood didn't take the bite. "Just get some sleep," Hood said before pulling his hand away and standing up. 

“I’ll be in the living room, shout or something if you need anything.” 

And with that, Hood walked out, leaving Dick with more questions about the man under the hood than ever before. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos are food for my soul and motivation! <3


End file.
